un petit tablier à dentelles
by ylg
Summary: où Orochimaru, alité, pondère sur la tenue et l'attitude de Kabuto envers lui. mais qu'est ce qu'un tablier à dentelles vient faire dans cette affaire ? EDIT, ajout d'un second one-shot, au moins aussi tordu.
1. un petit tablier

ahlala, les gens vont finir par croire que je fais une fixation sur Kabuto -ce qui est vrai- et que je le déteste -ce qui ne l'est pas- et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui **  
**

**Titre :** un petit tablier à dentelles  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Orochimaru, Kabuto  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi, et le plot bunny de départ pour ceci revient Sakoni.  
(à savoir, "pourquoi Kishimoto ne lui a-t-il pas fait un petit tablier quand il préparait le repas, ou les médicaments peu importe, d'Orochimaru? je sais qu'il ne l'a pas dessiné comme ça, mais chaque fois que je repense à ce chapitre, je me souviens qu'il en porte un. Avec des bords dentelés." ...youpi, maintenant je n'arrive plus à me défaire de cette idée non plus ! he ben y'a plus qu'à contaminer le cerveau des autres avec...)

oOo

Maudit soit Sarutobi et maudits soient ses sceaux… Depuis l'attaque de Konoha et la perte de ses bras, Orochimaru avait également perdu le repos. La douleur l'empêchait de vraiment dormir, la fièvre lui donnait des cauchemars dont il préférait soigneusement taire les images. Et ces stupides ninja mal éduqués qui voulaient à toute force lui venir en aide et faisaient bon dieu de merde trop de _bruit_ !

Ah mais ! même sans bras, il n'était pas encore complètement impotent. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ d'être assisté à ce point. Et réduire en bouillie les importuns pour les faire taire, c'était toujours possible. D'ailleurs, la colère aidant, il y était peut-être même encore plus prompt. C'était juste moins propre qu'autrefois.

« Ahlala, à peine rentré je suis déjà de nouveau bon pour le ménage… »

Quand c'était Kabuto qui le tançait, curieusement, il n'osait plus rien dire. Il se contentait de le regarder faire, d'un air hagard. Le jeune homme s'occupait de changer les draps avec un « tss » réprobateur, comme s'il avait affaire à un "petit accident nocturne" au lieu d'une flaque de sang frais, laisser le cadavre dans un coin pour s'en occuper plus tard, et lui administrer ses médicaments, de gré ou de force.

Effarant comme entre les mains de ce jeune insolent, Orochimaru avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'un enfant mal élevé dont un parent aimant s'occuperait avec une persévérance exemplaire. Carrément dérangeant, même, à vrai dire. Ça devait être la fièvre, qui lui donnait ces idées tordues, sans nul doute… s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas traiter ainsi. Il y avait des moments où il se disait qu'en fait, ça faisait carrément plaisir à son subordonné de le materner. Là, on entrait dans le bord vraiment terrifiant de cette affaire...  
Hélas, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. S'il voulait guérir, il était bien obligé d'endurer les manières condescendantes de Kabuto à son chevet.

Grands yeux noirs derrière ses sages lunettes rondes, (faux ?) sourire aimable, queue-de-cheval argentée bien tirée, tenue violette irréprochable, petit sachet de médicaments en main… quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau un peu trop parfait.

« Kabuto…  
- Oui Maître ?  
- Tu ne portais pas un tablier, hier ?  
- Un tablier ? »  
Orochimaru hocha la tête en silence ; oui, un tablier de soubrette, blanc, bien repassé, avec une petite poche sur le devant, et un peu de dentelle sur les bords… il aurait juré en avoir vu un récemment.

« Non. Pourquoi donc ?  
- Oh, pour rien…  
- Je ne porte déjà pas de blouse pour travailler sur mes cobayes, ces trucs me gênent plus qu'autre chose…  
- Tu n'en as pas un quelque part ?  
- Non. Pas du tout... Vraiment pas.  
- Hn-hn.  
- Il faudrait ?  
- Non, non… »

Orochimaru resta encore quelques minutes à le fixer en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? …hem, en plus de vos bras, je veux dire ?  
- Hein ? si, si, ça va. Presque. »  
Si l'on excluait le méchant grincement de dents à la mention de ses bras. Nooon, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas, pas du tout, même ! Mais il n'allait quand même s'en plaindre, son subordonné s'ingénierait à le réconforter.  
« Bon. Autre chose, Maître ?  
- Non. Ça ira. Donne-moi ces machins, pour ce qu'ils sont efficaces, et ti- _re_tire-toi.  
- …Bien. »

Orochimaru avala cette fois ses remèdes sans rechigner et sans plus vitupérer leur inefficacité. Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Sans doute parce qu'il était toujours fixé sur l'image fantomatique de ce foutu tablier… Ça devait définitivement être la fièvre qui lui donnait des visions bizarres. La fièvre, ou bien un effet secondaire des médicaments ? Un instant, il fut tenté de rappeler Kabuto pour lui poser la question. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y perdre ?  
Voyons : "Kabuto, est-ce que par hasard les drogues bizarres dont tu me bourres me donneraient des hallucinations ?" Hm ?

"Des hallucinations, Maître ? _quel genre_ d'hallucinations ?"

Non. Impossible. Il lui restait encore un peu de fierté, que diable. Tant qu'il s'imaginerait le voir affublé d'un petit tablier, en train de jouer diligemment le rôle de l'épouse modèle, aux fourneaux, au ménage et pire encore, il en serait bien incapable…

Rhâa, vraiment, maudit soit Sarutobi et maudits soient ses putain de sceaux…


	2. et un joli casque ?

**Titre : **effets secondaires  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Orochimaru, Kabuto ; mention de Sarutobi  
**Genre : **entre angst bizarre et humour débile  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **gare au nawak  
**Prompt : **"kabuto"  
**Nombre de mots : **900

oOo

Maudit, maudit, maudit Sarutobi. Orochimaru aurait dû le tuer beaucoup plus tôt, quand il était encore digne d'estime, avant de se décrépir autant. Il aurait dû le tuer dès la nomination de Minato à sa succession. Avant qu'il ne devienne vieux et laid, quand il était encore un shinobi, un homme plein de vigueur, quand Orochimaru pouvait encore le considérer comme son maître. Ç'aurait peut-être été plus difficile encore, mais à le tuer dans de telles circonstances il aurait prouvé définitivement qu'il l'avait dépassé.

En réalité malgré son âge, Sarutobi est resté assez fort, avec ses saletés de sceaux, Orochimaru l'a constaté à ses dépends. Sa défaite n'en est que plus cuisante.

Il revoit leur combat et a envie de mordre quelque chose jusqu'à le broyer, par dépit. Il aurait voulu torde le cou de ce vieux singe, mais c'est devenu impossible. Chaque fois qu'il y pense, la douleur et la lourdeur dans ses bras se rappelle à lui. Il souffre dans sa chair et dans son cœur. La blessure est plus profonde que ce tout à quoi il se serait attendu, dans les deux cas.

Il revoit la peau vieillie - qu'il craint tant pour lui-même - les taches de lune, les rides, toutes ces rides... la déchéance du vieil homme. Ce vieux fou qui osait juger sa conduite ! Le fantôme de son maître dans ce visage enlaidi par l'âge. Sarutobi n'a jamais été beau, non, mais il avait son charme, son charisme, surtout auprès de ses élèves. Il peut constater tous les ravages de l'âge.

Hors de question qu'il finisse ainsi, Orochimaru veut continuer à vivre, vivre pour assimiler toute la force du monde. Il ne vieillira jamais.

Son sourire content de mourir au combat, l'imbécile ! et son ridicule chapeau en fer-blanc. Le rictus du Shinigami et le sourire de Sarutobi sous son casque. Tenue de combat sortie des boules anti-mites, lamentable, risible, à pleurer. Écho d'une splendeur qu'il n'a plus depuis longtemps et d'une époque révolue.

Pour une raison stupide, Orochimaru se focalise sur ce casque, symbole de sa décrépitude. Un éclair le secoue de ses sombres ruminations. Oh _non_, surtout ne plus penser à ce casque, ne pas prononcer son nom...

Le spasme ravive sa douleur. De rage, il donne des coups de pieds dans ses draps, dans le matelas.

Alerté par son agitation - ne pas prononcer son nom, pense hystériquement Orochimaru - son homme de main vient aux nouvelles.

« Tes médicament ne marchent pas, gronde Orochimaru en guise d'explication.  
- Ils devraient pourtant. Je sais que vous les avez pris cette fois, je vous les ai administrés moi-même.  
- He bien non, rien du tout.  
- Bon. Voyons, ils n'ont pas d'effet secondaire ?  
- Secondaire ? Mes bras sont morts, tombent en putréfaction, tu es incapable de les régénérer, incapable d'en soulager la douleur, et tu me parles d'effets secondaires ? Y'a pas d'effet _du tout_, nom de . . . ! »

Malgré les invectives, son subordonné - _prononce pas son nom _- ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Ces médicaments agissent sur votre système nerveux. Ils pourraient entraîner, éventuellement, des démangeaisons dans d'autres régions du corps, des hallucinations, des cauch-  
- Des hallucinations ? »

Son médecin réprime un haussement d'épaule et explique,

« Il reste des parts de vous que je ne connais pas, je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous verriez dans ce cas. Ça peut être des serpents roses à pois verts ou Uchiha Sasuke égrenant un chapelet de Sharingan, pour ce que j'en sais... vos cauchemars vous appartiennent, Maître. D'autres patients ont décrit des trucs sans queue ni tête, apparemment en rapport avec leurs angoisses personnelles. Je ne sais pas, » admet-il.

Et en plus il se moque de lui ! Orochimaru s'apprête à le reprendre sur son attitude.

« Kabuto.  
- Oui Maître ? »

Et soudain devant lui, au sourire du jeune homme se superpose celui de Sarutobi. La vision du casque flotte au-dessus de son visage.

Ça y est, trop tard, il y a pensé !

_ka. bu. to._

Tout se brouille. Il ne voulait pas, non, surtout pas associer son bras droit avec le chapeau en fer-blanc ridicule qui porte le même nom, non non non.

Les yeux dans le vague, il grince

« Je te déteste, »

s'adressant peut-être à Kabuto lui-même et peut-être à Sarutobi. Kabuto en tout cas ne se formalise pas du venin qu'il crache. Il met son sursaut d'agressivité sur le compte de ses blessures et de sa maladie. Sans se démonter, il l'oblige doucement mais fermement à se recoucher, tente de l'apaiser.

Si Orochimaru avait été seulement malade et non handicapé en prime, il l'aurait écarté d'un revers de la main. Mais bien sûr, ses bras ne lui obéissent plus et il a hélas besoin d'assistance.

Il se noie dans les images grotesques de Sarutobi en armure. Qui de ses hommes était Yoroi, lequel était Misumi ? Juste des pions, oubliés, balayés. Perdu une de ses armes avec cet échec.

S'il en avait la force, il partirait d'un rire hystérique, de désespoir.

Les suggestions de son aide de camp restent imprimées dans sa mémoire.

Quand il aura le corps de Sasuke-kun, il ira arracher les yeux d'Itachi, se promet-il. Kabuto a parlé d'un chapelet ? Il sait bien qu'il n'existe plus assez de sharingan dans le monde pour cela mais il retient la suggestion :  
Il s'en fera des boucles d'oreilles.


End file.
